


Good Morning

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonraq comes and visits Senna a little too early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

_Knock Knock Knock  
_

"Hold on. I’m coming already, jeez. I said _HOLD ON_!"

Senna yanked the door open, her hair disheveled, wrapped in a blanket, eyes still bleary from sleep.

“ _Do you have any idea how early-_ ”

She was cut off as a pair of warm lips found hers.

Her eyes flew open, and she stepped back, a hand flying up to touch her lips.

"Wh- what?"

Tonraq stood in her doorway, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I mean, you look beautiful, I mean-" Through the haze of his embarrassment he noticed Senna staring dumbly at him.

"I- Wow you’re beautiful, I mean- ahem- Good morning, Senna. I know it’s early, but-"

Senna pulled his lips down to hers and effectively silenced him.

"Good morning to you too," she murmured, using his collar to pull him down to her.

"Good morning indeed."


End file.
